


True Names

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carol is Fae, F/F, Maiming, Sword Injury, mentions of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: They always told you that you should fear the fae.  That you should never go near them or entice them.  You were never one to listen to the warnings.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	True Names

All your life the warnings had been there. Stay away from the fae. The fae will steal you away. _The fae, the fae, the fae_. Whispered about on cold winter nights when the curtains were drawn tight and a fire roared in the hearth. Only spoken about in hushed tones for fear of summoning one of the wild beings that loved to steal names and make deals.

Beware of the fae rings for they will trap you and never release you.

You had never paid much heed to these warnings. The fae excited you, they entranced you, and you were determined to meet one someday.

Traipsing through the woods you searched for the elusive fae that everyone spoke of. You weren’t even sure if they were real at this point. No one that you knew had ever seen one personally. You were beginning to think that they were just stories told to scare children into behaving.

“You are far from home, human,” a voice called from somewhere above you.

You looked above through the leaves in the trees to try and find where the voice had come from. Your heart had begun to gallop in your chest. “Who are you?”

A soft thud from behind you had you turning and facing a beautiful blond woman. She looked human save for her slightly pointed ears and the unnatural beauty about her. You had heard how the fae appeared human, but they were more. They were more beautiful, more strong, more everything. “I dare not reveal my true name,” she responded. She moved closer to you, circling you and sizing you up. “Names have power.”

“All right, but I must call you something,” you responded. “Give me a name, anything to call you by.”

“Vers,” the fae responded. “You may call me Vers.” You smiled at her and she cocked her head to the side, “You are unlike any human that I have ever met. You do not appear to be afraid of me. Why is that?”

You now knew why the stories told you that the fae were dangerous creatures. You were entranced by her, you wanted to reach out and touch her, to be close to her. Had she worked some kind of magic on you? She hadn’t said anything or done anything other than give you a name to call her by. “I’ve been fascinated by your kind since I was a child. The others told me that I should be afraid of you, that you would steal my soul and my life if I wasn’t careful.”

“They were right,” her words weren’t harsh or unfair. She merely spoke the truth. “You should go home, human. Do not get tangled up in fae business, we are selfish and unpredictable creatures.” She turned and started to walk away from you, but you couldn’t let her go yet.

“Don’t you want a name to call me by!” You shouted after her.

She turned her head slightly so that she could look at you out of the corner of her eye, “No. Never return to these parts. Don’t think of the fae again. Humans who form attachments to us are oftentimes ostracized by their fellow humans. Never speak of this incident again.” Then she vanished into thin air.

You did not heed Vers’s warning about never thinking of her again. She was on your mind constantly, and you resolved yourself into going into the woods again. You had to see her, you wanted to speak to her again. You needed to get to know her more.

The first few trips proved to be a bust. She never appeared though you did feel eyes upon you as you moved through the trees. You didn’t dare call out her name for fear you would summon someone… or something else. 

Vers would come to you, you surmised.

The third time you ventured into the woods you saw her again. “I thought I told you never to come back here again,” her tone was harsh, angry almost. Her eyes burning with emotions that you couldn’t quite place. “It isn’t safe for a mere human here.”

“I wanted to see you again,” you admitted.

“Carol!” A male voice called out, echoing through the trees. “Where are you?”

Vers - or Carol - looked up and cursed in a language that you could not understand. “Hide,” she hissed. “And do not emerge until I tell you too.”

You nodded and headed off in the opposite direction of where you had heard the voices. You glanced back only once and saw Carol draw a weapon. The long steel sword glinted in the sunlight and you quickened your step. Whoever these men were you knew that they weren’t good. 

You found a hollowed-out log that you managed to squeeze yourself into. If you listened carefully you could almost hear your heart pounding inside your chest. You waited, heard the distant sound of swords clashing, and wondered how Carol was doing.

“Well, well what do we have here?” Ice went through your veins at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Another fae that came with the other, and he didn’t sound friendly as Carol was. This was one of the fae that you had been warned about as a child. The ones that would steal your name and soul if you allowed them to.

You were forcefully dragged out of the log, kicking and screaming as the fae did so, “Let me go!” You shouted as you fought against your captor.

There was a chuckle beside your ear and you shivered, “Tell me your name and I’ll let you go.”

“Liar,” you hissed.

The fae didn’t seem too fazed by your accusation of being truthful. He merely dragged you back where Carol was still fighting the other man, the one you had heard calling out her name earlier. “Kas, look at what I found!”

The fighting stopped and Carol and Kas turned, Carol seemed to freeze where she was. “Well look at what we’ve found. Hiding something from us, dear Carol?”

“Did this little human give you her name?” The fae holding you asked. You felt his hot breath against your cheek and you cringed, suddenly understanding why Carol had been so insistent on you never returning. “Tell us your name, darling.”

“Go to hell,” you spat.

Kas cocked his head to the side and said, “Kill her. We have no use for the human.”

You closed your eyes and steeled yourself to feel the pain of your captor's blade. The knife was shoved through your back and you gasped. You had no way of describing the pain you felt and then the knife was ripped from you causing you to crumble from the ground. The two fae disappeared from sight leaving you to die.

Carol rushed to you and cradle you in her arms, “You stupid, stupid human.” She put pressure on the wound. “Why did you have to come back?”

“I needed to see you again,” you said with a soft smile. At least your wish had been fulfilled. “Carol,” she shuddered hearing you call her by her true name. “It suits you.”

Carol watched you lying in her arms, dying, “Tell me your name. I can save you, just tell me your name.”

You were beginning to feel cold, was that normal for death? “It’s Y/N,” you whispered, a tear trailing down your cheek. “My name is Y/N.”

In the blink of an eye, Carol whisked you away to Faerie, to her home. She worked whatever magic she had on you and saved your life. In the process, she turned you into a demi-fae. Not quite fully fae, but something in between. You stayed with her in her little cabin somewhere in the wilds of Faerie living out your life together. 

Sometimes you wondered how your family was doing. If they blamed the fae for your sudden disappearance, or if they even remembered you at all. You never had the heart to ask Carol if she had someone glamored your poor family into thinking you never existed at all. It was better this way as it was.

You couldn’t think of a better existence than living out whatever time you had left with Carol and running through the wilds with her hand in yours.


End file.
